Wrath Cookie
The Red Cookie (also known as Wrath Cookie) appears during the Grandmapocalypse. They are similar to the Golden Cookies, but have slightly different outcomes after clicking on them. Red Cookies count towards the Golden Cookie Clicks total. Their effects are also affected by any Golden Cookie upgrades. Appearance The Red Cookie shares cooldown with a golden cookie, giving you chance for either happening. The chance of getting a Red Cookie instead of a Golden Cookie depends on the Grandmatriarch status: *Status: Appeased, chance for Red Cookie 0% *Status: Awoken, chance for Red Cookie 33% *Status: Displeased, chance for Red Cookie 66% *Status: Angered, chance for Red Cookie 100% Outcomes There are 7 effects in total. You will get one of them randomly (probabilities calculated from the source code):. *'28.99%': You lose 5% of current cookies, or 10 minutes worth of cookies, whichever is less, then plus 13. *'28.99%': You gain 10% of current cookies, or 30 minutes worth of cookies, whichever is less, then plus 13, just like the effect of golden cookies. *'28.99%': You gain the "Clot" debuff, which cuts your production in half for 66 seconds. *'5.95%': You start a "Cookie Chain" - The first cookie you click in the chain will reward you with +6 cookies, and 3 seconds after being clicked another cookie will appear which grants +66 cookies, and then the third +666 cookies, and so on. Every time you click the golden cookie, after it rewards cookies, it runs a couple checks. The first five will always appear (as long as you don't miss clicking them), but after that, there are a few things that can cause the chain to break: ** Missing a cookie (at any point in the chain, even the first five) will break the chain. Each cookie stays onscreen for 6 seconds. ** Every cookie past the 5th has a 10% chance to not appear.. ** Clicking a cookie past the 5th one that awards more than the amount you had when you clicked it will end the chain. You still get the payout for that cookie, but no more will appear for that chain. (as of v1.033 this feature actually works) ** The longest the chain can go for is 13 consecutive cookies, at which point you will have earned a total of 7,407,407,407,398 cookies from it. *'5.95%': You gain the "Elder Frenzy" buff, which grants you x666 production for 6 seconds. *'1.125%': You gain the "Clicking Frenzy" buff, which grants times x77 clicking power for 13 seconds. It doesn't work on cursors' autoclick; only works on manual clicking. Trivia *The Golden Cookie upgrades you can purchase also affect the Red Cookie. *666 is populary portrayed as a significant number in Christianity, usually described as "the number of the beast", representing the devil. Thirteen is considered by some to be an unlucky number. *There seems to be a design embossed on the face of the Red Cookie that isn't present on the Golden Cookie. A character resembling Pac-Man can be seen faintly in the design. Category:Post 1.0 Updates